His coat (Sherlock X Reader)
by LadyFantasy221B
Summary: Sherlock would never lend his coat to anyone, except for you.


"Where's your coat?" John asked when Sherlock arrived at the crime scene.

"At the dry cleaners. Now, about this suicide..." Sherlock just passed him by to look at the clues.

"All of it? You've got a lot of coats. You'd always keep one when you send the rest to dry cleaning." John ignored Sherlock about the case.

"Well, this time I sent all of them." Sherlock took a deep breath.

"Aren't you freezing? The weather today is bloody cold!" John exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Sherlock sighed. John grabbed Sherlock's hand, surprising him at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock shouted.

"Your hands are freezing, you liar! They're trembling too! You bloody idiot!" John angrily removed his coat and put it on Sherlock.

"There's no need to blow your top." Sherlock groaned.

"You are really the smartest man I have ever known." John exclaimed sarcastically.

"I can't believe you just left the apartment without your coat just because you don't have one! You could have told me to bring one for you! I've been worrying about you ever since I got married and left the apartment. Worried that you don't take care of yourself." John continued to scold him.

"I'm sorry for making you worried. I'll be done with this case in a flash. Then, I'll be heading home." Sherlock sighed again.

"Here, take back your jacket, John. Sherlock, use this blanket." Greg Lestrade passed an orange blanket to Sherlock after overhearing their conversation.

"Seriously, the 'shock' blanket, Lestrade?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Or you would rather freeze to death?" Greg joked.

"I'm fine!" Sherlock fussed as he wrapped himself with the blanket.

"Are you sure you sent all your coats to the dry cleaners and didn't keep at least one to use?" John was starting to suspect something odd.

"Yes." Sherlock took a sip of coffee that Greg offered to him.

"You never forget to leave one behind. Are you sure?" John continued to interrogate him.

"I'm very sure." Sherlock smiled at John.

"Or did you lend it to someone else?" Greg asked.

"No, he wouldn't do that. His coats are a part of him. He wouldn't give it to anyone." John said.

"Wait, but you did give your coat to Irene Adler that one time." John recalled.

"That's because you were uncomfortable with her being naked and I needed you to concentrate on the mission to get her phone, John." Sherlock explained.

"Naked?!" Greg gasped.

"So you didn't give your coat to anyone?" John squinted his eyes at Sherlock.

"I'll leave you to your deductions." Sherlock sighed again as he wrapped his fingers around the coffee cup to feel the warmth.

"Sherlock!" The men suddenly heard someone's voice in a distance.

"You idiot! How could you just leave the apartment without your coat?" You approached the group of men and they just stood there speechless.

"Oh my god! You must be freezing!" You held Sherlock's hand that wasn't holding the cup.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He gave you a reassuring smile but you can see him shivering and your worries just escalated.

"Why didn't you take your coat?" You couldn't help but be angry at him.

"You said that you sent all your coats to the dry cleaners. I figured that you needed one for today. So, I left mine for you." He explained.

"You didn't have to do that for me." You sighed.

"Of course, I had to. I didn't want you to get a cold." He caressed your cheek affectionately.

John and Greg was just there in bewilderment.

"Take your coat back." You passed him his coat.

"What about you?" He grabbed your hand.

"I'm not going out today. It's fine. Don't you dare freeze to death, Sherlock Holmes." You warned him teasingly.

"I won't with you giving me warmth." He pushed your back to bring your body closer to his and as he pushed your hair away from your face, he kissed you passionately on the lips. The warmth was definitely enjoyable on that cold day.

As you were kissing, you caught a glimpse of John and Greg who looked surprised as they stood there motionless.

"That's enough now, Sherlock. I should leave and you should get back to work." Your eyes were still awkwardly looking at John and Greg.

Following the direction of where you were looking, Sherlock understood the situation.

"Okay. Take care on your way home." He finally let your body go.

"Wait, sorry, but who are you?" John approached you.

"Oh, John! She is my..." Sherlock was about to introduce you but you cut him mid-sentence before he could do so.

"I'm just his acquaintance ." This was not the right time to reveal yourself. Sherlock just looked at you with confusion and you shook your head slightly, hoping for him to get the message. As soon as he did, he just smiled approvingly to John and Greg.

"I'll be going off. I'm really sorry for the interruption. Do continue your investigation." You smiled at John and Greg.

"See you at home." Sherlock mouthed out the words at you and you winked at him in agreement.

Seeing you winking, left Sherlock smirking seductively at you.

You left the scene before you lose control of yourself because Sherlock seduced you.

"An acquaintance? Who kisses an acquaintance like that, Sherlock?" John exclaimed.

"We do, apparently." Sherlock laughed with that charming, low voice of his.

"Lestrade, snap out of it. We've got work to do." Sherlock puts on his coat in the awesome way he usually puts on his coat.

"Back to the case. The victim committed suicide by eating a box of chocolates he had gotten on Valentine's day from his other admirers." Sherlock deduced.

"Committed suicide by eating chocolates?" Greg laughed in disbelief.

"He was allergic to it. Can't you see the prescribed medicine bottle in his pocket? It's for allergies, particularly for chocolates."

"Why would he commit suicide?" John asked.

"The love of his life dumped him through a text message." Sherlock took the phone out from the evidence bag and showed the text to John.

"Why would he commit suicide here? At a bridge? He could have just done it at home, privately where it's not so bloody cold and we wouldn't suffer as much?" Greg asked as well as complained.

"This was where he first met the love of his life. It's even written on the bridge, William + Judy = Eternal love at first sight." Sherlock pointed at the words on the bridge.

"Vandalism!" Greg added.

"I've solved the case! Now, if you would excuse me, I really need to be going." Sherlock turned the other direction to leave the crime scene.

"Sherlock!" John called out and he turned around in response.

"So you did lend your coat to someone." John smiled.

"Yes and from now on, she will be the only one I will ever lend my coat to." Sherlock smiled lovingly as he thought of you and walked away.


End file.
